


The Nightmare

by strictlyanon



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, ethan nestor - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Domination, Face-Fucking, Human Trafficking, M/M, Power Play, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexual Violence, Smut, Strangulation, Submission, Top!Mark, Violence, bottom!ethan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictlyanon/pseuds/strictlyanon
Summary: Ethan wakes up alone in a small room with no memory of what happened to him. The reality of the situation is a nightmare that he can't seem to wake up from, the person he once found solace in now the initiator of his torture.
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/CrankGameplays
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously AU as the real Markiplier is a vanilla sweetheart and how dare I slander him in such a way :( but the mental break he is experiencing, the sadistic tendencies, it is my interpretation of Darkiplier-- rather than a separate supernatural entity, it is his dark, sadistic nature that is taking over. 
> 
> I wrote this because my craving for XXX filthy violent rapey smut has not been satisfied and I've been watching so many unus annus videos lately, this pairing has stolen my heart. Although again, I reiterate that this is AU and although they are still youtubers in this universe with similar pasts as the reals, the characters themselves and the situations they've gotten themselves into are purely a fictional interpretation.
> 
> I'm putting another warning here: please do not read if rape and violence triggers you. I must also say that in no way, shape or form is it ever okay to be taken advantage of. Reading such fanfictions is okay, rape fantasy porn and roleplay are okay. BDSM is okay, as long as there is consent and safewords and aftercare. I want to make this extra clear in case younger viewers ignore the warnings and see this. Please, if you're under 18, just don't read it. This is dark, heavy stuff.
> 
> I haven't written like this in at least 15 years so I'm beyond rusty, don't expect too much! I hope this at least gets your kinky rocks off, you filthy animals ;)

Awaking with a start on a hard, dirty-carpeted floor, the young YouTube star blinked until blurry vision cleared, slowly sitting up as a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over him. Before a coherent thought could be formed, he was puking into a nearby bucket, thankful for its presence as he vomited nothing more than bile; his stomach and throat burning with acid. What happened? Where was he? Setting the bucket aside and wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he closed his eyes as he tried to remember where he was, how he got here, why his head was pounding and his stomach churning. The last thing Ethan remembered was a sweet smelling cloth held over his face and spiraling into darkness. Where he'd been before that wasn't there, the only memories before the assault was saying goodbye to his parents and boarding a plane back to California. How much time had passed and what had happened? Had the plane crashed and he was the last survivor, trapped in fuselage on some remote island? Had he died and this was purgatory? Lost in his thoughts, what was only seconds felt like hours. He finally regained enough consciousness to look around and take in his surroundings in the tiny room; the flickering halogen light cast a sickening dim yellow glow on stark white walls and he realized there was nothing else in here with him other than that bucket in the corner. He made out the outline of a door but there was no handle, no light seeping in through the cracks. Suddenly, anxiety hit him like a ton of bricks as reality started to sink in.

"H-hello?! Anyone?!" Ethan called, managing to get up on shaky legs and walk about the small, windowless room, feeling around for a door handle, for anything, the panic making his knees weak and tears form in his eyes and he was suddenly sobbing out of fear and confusion as he frantically searched for a way out. "HELLO?!" His voice shook and after a few minutes of pounding on the walls and trying to find a way out, he sat down in the middle of the floor, knees to his chest and he wrapped his arms around himself for some sort of comfort, trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't pass out before he could think of a solution to his problem. 

"Will you shut the fuck up in there?" A voice called, deep and gruff and sickeningly familiar. It must've all been a joke, a prank, and suddenly relief washed over him. 

"M-Mark?! Is that you? What the fuck is going on?! Let me the fuck out of here!" Standing up again, Ethan leaned against the wall to better hear the other. "Please dude, this isn't funny... let me ou---" Before he could finish his sentence, his friend busted into the room and slammed the door behind him, the sudden aggressiveness of his movements startling him and he instinctively backed up until his back hit a nearby wall. 

"You need to listen to me, Ethan. I'm not fucking playing with you. Shut the fuck up and do not say another fucking word, do you understand me?" Mark stepped forward until he was flush against the other, his dark eyes burning with an intensity he'd never seen before. Mark was intimidating on occasions outside of this confusing, Hellish scenario, but something in his words and countenance struck fear into the very core of his being. 

"Mark... what's happening... please man, what's happ--" The back of Mark's hand struck him across the face, the force of the blow splitting his lip, blood slowly trickling down his chin despite him not even noticing the wetness. The shock and fear that gripped his heart like icy tendrils overrode any pain he might've felt and he just stared at Mark with wide eyes. His normal reaction would've been anger but the strangeness of this situation had him terrified-- something was very wrong. 

"Shut. The fuck. Up." The dark-haired man practically growled, his face a mere inch away from the younger man's. "You don't understand the gravity of this situation. I fucked up. I got involved with shit I shouldn't have and now they're holding so much over me. There's nothing I can do about it now..." 

Despite his words halfway sounding like an apology, there was a coldness in the older man's eyes that Ethan had never seen before and it was stabbing his stomach like steely knives. He felt like he would throw up again. Who was 'they'?

"Right now," Mark continued, "you belong to me, until another buyer comes along. You should be thankful I outbid the last-- snuff films with cute boys is a more popular genre on the dark web than you'd think," he said coolly, eyes staring into Ethan's, gazing into his soul and making him weak. He barely had the strength to stand anymore as his knees began to buckle but before he could fall to the ground, strong fingers clasped about his throat and squeezed until the the younger man's airway was cut off, holding him against the wall. "I hope you know I don't _want_ to do this to you, Ethan... I don't have a choice." His voice was deep and the vibrations felt like they were rumbling through Ethan's entire being. 

The younger man stared at him through watery eyes, hands grasping Mark's wrist in an attempt to pull the strong hand from his throat, panic rising as he realized he couldn't breathe. "Ma--Mark what a-- ar-- Mark pl--" Ethan began to stutter out panicked words until the older man squeezed until he couldn't speak anymore. He felt himself shaking in fear as the realization hit him that this was how he was going to die, at the hands of his best friend, someone he admired and had grown to love (though he kept his romantic feelings a secret despite the teasing and jokes). He couldn't wrap his mind around what was happening right now and he could only come to the conclusion that he had died and this was Hell, the place he'd never believed in. 

As consciousness started to slip away, eyes growing heavy and the grip on Mark's wrist loosening, the older man suddenly let go and allowed Ethan to fall to the floor, gasping for breath and sobbing before he'd realized the emotion was wracking his body. Mark simply watched down at him, a feeling of guilt stabbing his heart yet the increasingly frequent sadistic side of him was aroused by the younger's pain, each sob making his cock grow harder. 

There was a loud knock at the door and a man on the other side abruptly opened it, glancing from Ethan to Mark and handing the older of the two a small video camera. "Fuck him. I need to put something up on the website to give buyers some incentive." 

Mark took the camera and simply nodded, turning his attention back to the younger man when the door was closed again. 

Those words the mystery man spoke sounded almost foreign and Ethan was unable to comprehend them or what they meant-- they couldn't mean what they thought they meant. 

"Wh-why-- why's this happening... what's... what's happen-- oh god...." With another wave of nausea, Ethan struggled to find the bucket through tear-blurred eyes, grabbing it just in time before retching again, though nothing came up and he just painfully dry-heaved. "Th-this is a joke, please tell me this is a joke... Mark please..." 

Mark turned on the camera and set it on the floor in the corner where there'd be a good enough view of what he was about to do. "Ethan," he spoke firmly, authoritatively, and it sent a chill down the younger's spine "on your knees. Come here." Mark unfastened his pants as he spoke, shoving them from his hips to reveal his thick, aching cock. When the younger didn't move fast enough, he reached forward to tangle his fingers within brown strands, roughly dragging him forward until he was settled in front of him. "This can go easily or you can resist and make it harder on yourself. Don't be fucking stupid." He kept the grip tight within the younger man's hair, tapping the head of his cock against his lips. "Open your mouth." 

Ethan's mind was racing as he looked up at the other man, the darkness in his eyes breaking his heart and he suddenly felt so small and helpless. Every instinct was to pull away, to try to escape, but the fingers in his hair were threatening to rip the strands from his scalp. "Mark.. you don't have to do this... Mark please... this isn't you... please..." 

"Open your fucking mouth," Mark commanded again, jerking Ethan's head back by the painful grip on his hair and punching him in the face with his free hand. The taste of copper flooded Ethan's mouth as the impact caused a tooth to cut the inside of his jaw, blood filling his mouth and he hastily spit it out. "F-fuck..."

Another yank to his hair and Ethan opened his mouth as he was told, closing his eyes tightly as he waited for what was to come with a small sob. Surely this was a nightmare, this couldn't be happening.

Mark forced his cock between the younger man's swollen lips, rocking his hips forward instantly to gain as much depth as possible, holding him in place as he forced his cock down his throat. Ethan didn't have much of a gag reflex, which he'd playfully showed off on more than one occasion, but having a cock as thick as Mark's shoved down his throat was more than he could handle and he choked and gagged on the mouthful, hands placed against the other's muscular thighs in an attempt to push him away, his body instinctively fighting the intrusion. Mark paid him little mind, keeping his fingers tangled within his hair and tugging the other's head down on his cock as he started thrusting his hips forward, fucking his throat with delectable chokes and gags and the occasional retch coming from the other, though nothing came up other than the copious amount of saliva and blood that he was choking on. 

"Mmm fuck... you whore, you love this cock down your throat don't you?" Mark's voice was still deep, though breathy with arousal, wavering slightly as he continued to skull fuck the younger man into utter submission. "I always knew you wanted my dick..." 

Abruptly, Mark pulled Ethan back, the wet pop when his cock left his throat almost too much for him to handle and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down, not wanting to cum so soon. 

Ethan shook his head and tried to pull away again, choking on his sobs and whimpering as he was pulled back in by that painful hold to his hair. "No-- please--" 

Mark slapped him hard across the face, reopening the clotted split in his lip and blood started trickling again. "You've always wanted this, haven't you?" He questioned with a dark, sadistic chuckle and Ethan quickly shook his head, his hands shielding his face in case the other struck him again. 

"Plea--" 

"PLEASE, WHAT? Please fuck your throat again? Ask me to fuck your throat like a good little whore. C'mon," Mark antagonized, smacking Ethan harshly again and again, the hands in front of his face doing very little to shield him. 

Ethan whimpered in fear and pain and shook his head again, whining as the older man shoved his cock back into his mouth and started fucking his throat again. He held him down, the younger's lips pressed firmly against the very base of his dick, refusing to let him up even as the smaller man struggled and tried to escape him, eventually whimpering out loud as it got harder for him to breath. Hands smacked at muscular thighs, trying to push him away, nails digging into the skin, anything to get him to let go as he panicked, in desperate need to catch his breath, but Mark was unrelenting. "You're so cute right now..." 

Again, as suddenly as he had started, he pulled his length from Ethan's throat which triggered a coughing spell from the younger as he tried to catch his breath, wiping the mixture of saliva and blood from his face. His hands were shaking, something Mark noticed and found incredibly cute, thoroughly enjoying torturing the poor boy. "Want me to fuck your throat again? Tell me." Another harsh slap that trembling hands could not block. "I'm not gonna stop until you tell me, Ethan." A much harder backhand across his face and Ethan yelped, his entire body shaking by this point. He looked up at Mark, into those eyes that seemed so cold, such a contrast from the Mark he knew and the image became blurry as tears filled his eyes. He felt hopeless, he felt terrified, he felt dirty and used. As a hand lifted to hit him again, Ethan quickly cowered and sobbed out an 'okay'. Taking a brief moment to compose himself, he looked the other in the eyes again. "Fuck my throat... please..." His affect was flat and his pupils were dilated in fear, and Mark found him irresistible. The submissive 'please' was only icing on the cake and the older man's cock throbbed as he shoved it back down the younger's throat, groaning as he started moving his head up and down over his cock, countering every motion with a rock of his hips.

Ethan fought to keep his gag reflex at bay, to keep from choking and asphyxiating as he was powerless to stop him, his nails digging into Mark's thighs in the most feeble attempt to keep him from choking him to death with his dick. 

After what felt like hours, the hold on his hair was finally relinquished and Ethan quickly scooted himself as far away from Mark as he could manage, backed up against the wall as he watched him, every sense on high alert like a caged, frightened animal. Mark took the slightest of steps towards him and Ethan cowered, unable to do anything but shake with anxiety and fear. He couldn't cry anymore, his throat hurt and his head throbbed. "Please, Mark..." He whispered, voice hoarse and strained, eyes pleading, desperately begging him to leave him alone. "I don't want this... please..." 

The begging did nothing but arousal Mark further and he sighed heavily as he kicked his own pants away, pulling off his shirt to reveal his tanned, muscular body. Ethan couldn't keep his eyes from roaming over his nude form, feeling shame from even doing so. Of course Mark noticed this and he smirked. "Take your clothes off, Ethan." 

Icy knives stabbed his stomach at the thought of what might be coming next and he simply stared at Mark in horror, wanting to beg him to leave him alone again but finding no mercy in the other's dark eyes. "Mark--" 

"Clothes off. Now." 

Ethan felt deflated, defeated, hopeless. His shirt was pulled off and placed neatly aside, his eyes searching Mark's for some hint of pity or remorse even as he stood up to pull his pants and underwear down. When Mark took a step towards him, his first instinct was to back away from him, the wall behind him stopping him in his tracks.

"It's so damn cute how you cower... are you afraid of me?" Mark pretended he was going to hit the younger just to watch him flinch, chuckling deep in his throat. "Be a good boy and get on your hands and knees. The less you fight, the less you get hurt. Do you understand me?" His voice was chillingly calm and collected and it made Ethan sick to his stomach, though he nodded in response, cautiously unfurling from himself to get on his hands and knees in front of the older man. He was visibly trembling as the reality of what was happening was dawning on him. He'd messed around with guys in the past but never went all the way. He knew Mark was going to tear him apart and he was terrified. Though he'd dreamed of being intimate with the older man, it was never like this. This wasn't how he wanted it. This wasn't even the Mark that he knew and loved. 

Settling on his knees behind the younger man, his hands smoothed over his ass, squeezing the cheeks firmly and admiring just how soft and fleshy they felt beneath his touch. A harsh slap was delivered to his ass and he watched the flesh jiggle with an aroused hum, leaning in to run his tongue over the younger's tight, virgin entrance. A quiet moan left him as he continued to lavish him with long, slow strokes of his flattened tongue. Ethan shuddered, the softest of pleased noises escaping him as his body betrayed him and the noise that he heard himself make made his stomach drop. The short-lived tonguing was the closest thing to affection Ethan was to experience as moments later Mark was pressing the head of his saliva-coated cock against Ethan's tight opening and the younger male gasped and started pleading desperately, stuttering over his words. "P-ple-please Mark n-n-no-nono no --please d-don't--" The frenzied string of almost unintelligible words made the older man smirk as he listened to him, placing a hand between Ethan's shoulder blades and shoving his torso down on the ground, keeping his ass up in the air. 

Ethan's breathing became faster as a panic attack quickly overtook him and he was almost hyperventilating with the fear of what was to come, fingers tangling within his own hair as he panted, legs shaking. "I'm scared," he admitted in a small voice and Mark briefly felt an ache in his chest, momentarily feeling guilt for the state he was putting the other in and aching to comfort him. The ache of his cock, though, brought him back into his sadistic frenzy and with a little more force, the head slipped past that tight ring of muscle that squeezed around him. He only waited a second, mostly for his own benefit, before snapping his hips forward and impaling the smaller man completely in one go and Ethan cried out loudly as pain rippled through his entire being and he shuddered and whimpered, his unprepared body resisting the intrusion. "Ohgod-- ah f-fuck--" his voice was strained and his body shook with the intensity of pain as Mark started moving his hips, pulling himself nearly all the way out before snapping his hips forward again, the harshness of his thrust jolting the smaller's body forward. 

Ethan whimpered and cried out in pain, sobs eventually starting to wrack his body as Mark had no mercy on him, starting to fuck him hard and fast. The lack of proper stretching and lubrication caused the sensitive walls of Ethan's ass to tear and soon blood was lubricating the elder's every thrust, making it easier for him to go harder and it wasn't long before he was pounding the smaller man's ass mercilessly, a strong arm hooked about his waist to hold him in place. Ethan's prostate was assaulted perfectly and he cried out for an entirely different reason, his body shuddering from pleasure in spite of the pain. The pleasure was even worse, he thought, hating that he had no control over his body as he was being fucked senseless. With every rock of Mark's hips, the head of his cock rubbed against and stabbed Ethan's sweet spot and though everything in his mind was fighting against it, he was getting close to orgasm from the intense pleasure, like nothing he'd never felt before. 

Mark groaned as his motions slowed though his thrusts still remained hard, trying to hold off his own orgasm for as long as possible. "Fuck... your ass is so tight," he breathed and Ethan could only moan in response, his eyes closed tightly as he allowed his body to act on its own accord, feeling entirely betrayed by himself at this point. It only took a few more thrusts before the younger's body was tensing up as he neared climax. Pleasure was coursing through his body and that familiar feeling built up in his loins, though more intense than he'd ever experienced. His breathing was becoming ragged and soft moans escaped him with each and every hard thrust. He was sure he was losing grip on reality, nothing made sense anymore.

Suddenly, pleasure overtook him and the smaller man was whimpering out strained moans as he came, the blend of pleasure and pain a confusing yet intoxicating mixture. The moment slick muscle clenched around him as Ethan came, Mark was thrown into his own orgasm and he groaned as he filled Ethan's ass with several hard spurts of cum, the streams directed into his prostate which left the younger trembling from over-stimulation. Reaching over to grab the camera, Mark focused in on their joined bodies as he pulled his softening cock from Ethan's ass, a stream of cum, tinted pink with blood, pouring from his body, ribboning down his soft thighs. 

Mark gave his ass a squeeze and then a slap before he stood up, pulling his clothes back on and leaving as hastily as he'd come in. 

Ethan's entire body ached and his head was spinning. His mind still couldn't fully comprehend what had just happened to him and he was disassociating, starting to believe it was all just a dream. Lying on his side, he curled into a fetal position and held himself as tightly as he could, soft sobs the only sound in the small room as he tried to digest what horror he'd just experienced.


End file.
